


Fuck La Fuck

by Shadowangel615



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Genderbending, Pure Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: Calypso tries something new, a simulation based on the Kill La Kill franchise, how will this go I wonder?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the huge delay on this one guys, some personal stuff came up and yeah, so I decided for a while to take a break from this one and try a few other stories instead. At any rate, I'm back and gonna try to get back into writing these again.

Terry laid in Calypso's bed as she worked on something new, which she had yet to tell him about, but he didn't exactly care about what it was since he wasn't one to pay attention to that sort of thing really. It had been two months since they had gotten together, and since then the two were pretty active in terms of sex, something the two seemed to enjoy a lot actually. Despite their closeness now, however, the Calypso still wore her hood when they were in private. He found some time after trying to convince her to take it off when they were alone that it was pointless in getting her to do so and that the only time she actually would ended up being whenever they had sex.

He sighed as he looked at her again and saw her tapping away at the computer before he decided to get up and see what she was up to at the moment. Peering over Calypso's shoulder, he could see the title screen just before she closed out and turned to him with a soft smirk. The damn girl was rather perceptive compared to him, almost so that she could even be considered a ninja. 

"Ah, ah," She said and waved a finger at him, "I told you, this one's a secret."

"Come on, the only thing you've told me about it is that it's something different than what you've done in the past, please?"

"Well, I could, if you'd accept to be my guinea pig and let me fuck you while you're playing games, sounds like a fair deal to me don't you think?"

Being her guinea pig eh? He knew there weren't many people who tested her early test builds, mainly due to her hand picked audience members and because early builds are just dangerous in general. With so many bugs, Early builds were often run and maintained by professionals who maintain the servers and try to find bugs and glitches that would be harmful to the human brain. Such safety measures are sometimes overlooked, however, and thus the testers often stuck inside while their body is continuously stressed. He wasn't sure if Calypso had the skill set to handle that, but then again, he could give it a try. As for the second part? He just doesn't feel like waking up to a girl riding him, even though that might be a dream a lot of guys have. Despite the good chance of him getting his ass killed, however, he gave her a nod and agreed to her terms before she reopened her project and showed it to him.

"Like I said, it's a different kind of thing I'm working on. A simulation if you will." Calypso said, "I've already gotten the synthesized voices, plus the A.I. is different, it's more advanced and made to seem more human and generate speech on the fly and think like the character they're playing."

"What?" Terry asked.

"Yep! It's the most advance A.I. I could think of for gaming purposes, it's not enough to take over the Government but at least it seems really human." She said.

"So, you made an A.I. that thinks it's real?"

"No, it's an A.I. that knows it's an A.I. and knows full well what its purpose is. So you don't need to worry about a robot uprising."

"Alright, well, I guess that I could go in and see what this' all about." Terry said.

She nodded and said, "well, I've just got a few finishing touches to add before you can enter the testing build."

He nodded before laying back and jumping on his phone to play a few games while he waited. About a half hour later, Terry found Calypso pressing the VR helmet to his chest with a smile. He looked at it and turned his phone off before he took the helmet and put it on. It turned on and he found the Test Build for Fuck La Fuck in his games tab before entering it. He was then met with a black screen that lasted a couple minutes before a warning appeared and said it was just a test build, then he was greeted with the Title Screen he had seen beforehand. He hit the enter button and then was met with three options for the simulation: Nudist Beach Operative, Elite 4 Member, and Hannouji Academy Student.

He picked the Elite 4 Student.

Next he was given a screen that asked him what his Three Star Uniform's Transformation was going to be and for options were given out to him. The one that caught his eyes most was the one that looked much like a man mixed with an eldritch abomination as well. He picked that one and was given the uniform but also an oversized officer's coat as well as an officer's hat as well before he was placed in the student council room at the top of the tower.

Satsuki stood before him in her chair surrounded by her fellow Student Council Members, who had mostly been Genderbent aside from Nonon.

"I'd like to incorporate a new member into the student council, please tell us your name."

"O-oh? I'm Terry." He said.

"Welcome then, Terry, as the new Sergeant at Arms your duty will be to keep order during meetings and often end up intertwined with the Disciplinary Committee's duties." Satsuki said.

"Oh, well, okay then." He said.

"I think he looks pretty cute, don't you agree Satsuki?" Nonon said and looked at him with a lewd glance.

He blushed and kept his gaze on Satsuki, who was blushing slightly but was kept barely noticeable.

"W-well, I think we should just continue with the meeting."

Terry sighed and took a seat nearby while he listened in on the meeting, which was mostly boring aside from the lewd look Nonon gave him throughout the thing. Once he left, he looked at his schedule and sighed before he went to leave only to be stopped by the non-athletic committee chair, who smirked when she dragged him out to the courtyard. He was curious as to why he had dragged him into the custodian's closet nearby before throwing him onto the ground with a smirk on her face. He looked up at her just as she pressed her lips against his own and felt his rod harden in his pants as he knew what was happening next. She sat in his lap and felt his rod through the cloth in his pants.

She smirked and said, "so, Sergeant at Arms, you seem like you're excited? Would you like some help with that?"

He smirked and grabbed her by the ass before he ripped her clothes off her and tossed aside his own and looked at the petite girl on her back under him. Her smirk grew as he forced his rod into her and listened to the loud pleasured yell coming from the girl under him as well. He began to move his hips into and out of her at a rather rough pace while his hands gripped her hips. The feeling of her tight snatch around his massive cock caused him to moan with her as he bent over her and dominated her. The look in her eyes was showing just how she really felt about the current situation, and to say the least, she really enjoyed how he was using her right now. His arms hooked under her knees and lifted them as he pressed his lips to her own. Her snatch began to tighten around him as he felt his rod beginning o throb now, which only grew more and more violent as they went on until both hit their climax. Terry poured his seed deep inside her before he pulled out and smirked at the girl down below full of his semen.

He pulled out and got dressed before heading out with her now clinging to his side as he looked at the walls of the simulation and noticed that they looked so incredibly real, just like Nonon actually. As a matter of fact, this entire world looked so real to him, so in his mind he thought that Calypso had really outdone herself with this work. She led him to his homeroom class and left him after that. It was about several minutes later before spending the next hour or so paying attention to the boring lesson. Not once in his life had he thought he'd end up going to school again, especially now.

When his classes were finished, he'd made his way down the hall before coming across the female version of Uzu Sanageyama, who smirked at him when she stopped him in his tracks. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started to walk with him by her side to a nearby empty classroom, almost doing so silently before she spoke to him.

"I heard what was going on between you and Nonon in the closet," She said, "how about you show me how you treated her?"

He blushed as she pushed him in before closing the door and locking it behind them then turned around to face him. She then moved over to a desk and bent over before Terry hastily moved over and pulledher pant to the ground. He saw she wore nothing underneath and pulled out his erection before prodding her snatch as he gripped her rear in one hand as well. He heard the soft moans coming from the female Uzu before pressing it into her. She let off a moan which he could clearly tell she was trying to suppress when he saw her biting her thumb before he began to move into her slowly at first. He could hear her moans as she muffled them but doubted anyone walking by would be able to hear her due to the walls around them being rather thick and made out of metal. Though nothing stopped her from being cautious really. He bent forward now and spanked her once before gripping her ass tightly in both hands as he sped up as well. The sound of skin slapping againstskin filled the room followed by the gentle tap of the table against the ground as well. Terry bit his lip to try and hold back his urges to moan with her the whole time as he tried to speed up once more as he felt her walls tightening around his length. He soon felt his climax coming on and poured his seed deep into Uzu's womb before pulling out and watching his fluid's seep out of her core.

As Terry went back to whatever he was going to do next, Calypso was busy playing around with Terry's unconscious form in reality. She walked up to him dressed in a nurse's outfit and thigh-high pink stockings before crawling up onto his body and looking down at his massive erection. She had taken his pants off a while ago and had been playing with him since then in different costumes.

"Oh my," She said seductively as she rubbed his hot length, "it looks like you're really hard, don't worry, I'm a professional, I can treat you and you won't have to pay a cent~"

She then began to take his rod into her mouth and worked her tongue around his shaft as she closed her eyes gently while she lightly moved her hips up and down as well. She then started to take more of him into her mouth, about around half of his length, and started to bob her head up and down his meat. She kept her pace slow and gentle, massaging his balls in her hands every now and then a well. Soon she started to take more of him into her, slowly going until her lips softly kissed the base of his penis before she began to deepthroat him now. She kept a soft pace for a bit before deciding to speed up. She opened her eyes and lust could e seen shining within them as she bobbed her head up and down violently along his prick. His meat soon began to throb slightly as she kept going before he fired his load into her mouth before her gulping could be heard as well.

After that, she sat up and smirked as she began to grind against him and said, "looks like you still need more attention~"

She giggled as she rubbed her womanhood against him more and let off a few hot breaths before she lifted herself up and tossed her panties aside before pressing his tip against her slit. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his rod enter her core and inch deeper and deeper into her until she'd taken in all of him. A small bulge formed in her abdomen as she felt as though his rod was tearing her petite body apart before she began to gently bounce on his length softly. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she began to speed up while her eyes lit up with pleasure. Loud moans escaped Calypso's throat as she began to violently bounce on her boyfriend's rod and gazed down at his unconscious face. Soon her walls began to tighten around him before the feeling of her finish crept through her body. Soon enough she came and was quickly followed up by Terry before she fell to his side.

Back in the game, Terry was busy snoozing in class before the bell woke him up. He then made his way to the window before seeing someone get there ass handed to them, a girl actually, by someone in a boxers outfit. Then he realized that this girl was Ryuko. His eyes widened and he dashed down to the front before watching as she left. He made his way to Satsuki's side before She looked at him.

"Sergeant, I'm confiscating the Boxing Club Leader's Uniform for his failure, I leave the matter of this girl in your hands." She said, "Ira Gamagori will be assisting you with this matter."

He nodded and the crowd around him dispersed as he crossed his arms with a sigh. He needed to think of a solution as to how he was going to handle this, then it hit him. If he found someone close or that knows her, he could draw her out like that! Of course it sounded like he was sinking pretty low, but he couldn't think of anything better than that really. He thought about Ryuko and who she would have had contact with before remembering Mako and smirked. He complimented himself for being a genius before beginning a quick search to find Ira.

He found her mumbling to herself in a corner, eyes wide and fists clenched tightly. He tapped her shoulder and she looked at him with a frightening stare before she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the school's basement. They stopped at a large metal door before Ira twisted the lock and opened it before she tossed him in and followed after him. She closed the door and locked it shut before tossing her clothes aside as Terry got up and rubbed his head before looking at her in both shock and confusion.

"I need to be punished..." She said as Terry looked at all the BDSM toys, "I failed Lady Satsuki, I cannot bear to look her in the eye until I've received punishment."

"Uh-uh, okay?" Terry said, 'Calypso like what the actual fuck did you do?!'

"Normally Lady Satsuki would be the one to punish me, but I ask that you would punish me in her stead." Ira said.

"Uh, okay, let's get to it then." He said.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was about to get into, not just because he hadn't ever tried BDSM before, but he had a strong idea of what he was going to do. Ira tossed him some belts and told him to wrap them around her, so he started by tying her arms behind her back, then wrapped it around her breasts and around her legs. He finished up by putting a ball gag into her mouth then bent her over onto her knees after picking up a paddle and sat beside her. He smirked as he tipped his hat and began to spank her lightly.

"I'll keep going harder until you start hurting, when you do I'll start over with something else." He said and spanked her again, a bit harder this time.

He kept hitting her rear and watching as it jiggled more and more with every time he hit her. He could see she was taking each hit and decided to crank it up a bit before hitting her for real this time. He heard her hold back a wince and smirked before he spanked her a couple more times until she accidentally let off a sort of mixture between a moan and a wince. He got up and went to go and grab a whip. She wanted to look up at him but he yelled at her and lashed at her ass, which left a nice red mark on her. He lashed at her again and again, telling her that Satsuki would be disappointed in her for her failure and that every lash he makes that she deserves. He tired out after a bit and could see the pained expression on her face when he walked beside her.

"We're not done yet." He said and moved behind her.

He dropped his pants and his erecton sprang free of its prison before it lightly slapped onto Iro's ass. He gripped his shaft and aimed for her snatch before he pushed his length deep into her, closing his eyes while Ira's own widened. He took in handfuls of Ira's ass, which was covered in red marks from the whip, as he started to move his hips back and forth into her. She let off moans that sounded as though they were a mixture of pain and pleasure while Terry let off ones that were made up of pleasure alone. He grit his teeth happily as he felt the insides of Gamagori's pussy and shut his eyes as well, though Ira's own were still wide from the whole ordeal, but quickly after they began to slowly soften as she got used to the feeling of him. He began to move faster now, increasing the sound of his skin slapping against her own as well as making it more rapid. He grit his teeth in pleasure as he squeezed his eyes tightly and began to spank her again then felt her walls tightening around his shaft. Soon enough he could feel the female Gamagori orgasm along with him as he filled her with his seed.

He pulled out and moved up to her to take out the ball gag to say, "I'll punish you more when you've failed again."

"Y-yes... sergeant..." She panted out.

"Now, get the disciplinary committee together and find the girl Mako Monkanshoku." He said.

She nodded before he released her and had her open the way after they got back into their uniforms. He waited outside the gate hours later, watching for Ryuko's return with his eyes focused on the entrance. Mako was bound upside down to a large pillar behind him as a hostage, her whimpering as she tried to escape his trap.

"RYUKO MATOI!" He yelled out in anger, "IF YOU DO NOT COME BACK THEN YOUR FRIEND HERE WILL RECEIVE PUNISHMENT IN YOUR PLACE! SHOW YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY OR ELSE!"

There was no response and beside him, Uzu stood and said, "a little excessive don't you think?"

"I won't fail, and if I do then I won't go down without a fight." He said.

"Well, good luck then." Uzu said, "see you when you're done.

He nodded before watching her leave a moment then turned to the entrance again and growled when she wasn't there. He moved over to Mako and looked down at her as her head was inches away from his groin.

"Lets get ready to film this, someone grab a camera and some screens. Til' then, everyone else can enjoy the show." He said.

He gripped her skirt and pulled it down to her waist and slipped her breasts out of her shirt as well before he smirked and pulled his rod out. Her eye widened before his pushed his cock into her mouth and grabbed her hips. He began to move his hips into her now and closed his eyes as he did while letting off soft breaths as she made small sounds as well. After a few moments he opened his eyes back up a bit and began to run his tongue along her snatch. Mako blushed darker than she already was at the feeling of his tongue running along her slit and tried to look up but couldn't see beyond his massive cock. Terry began to move his hips faster now and pressed his prick deeper into her throat as well as his tongue into her pussy. Mako began to make choking sounds now as well as muffled moans while Terry skillfully worked his tongue inside of Mako's pussy. Every man around them watched in awe as they saw Terry raping Mako before them, some of them also starting to beat it to the show. Suddenly Mako came as well as Terry, who licked her jices off her lips as he pulled out of her mouth, which was covered with his cum.

The camera crew came up and Terry said, "well, well, look who finally got here. Get those cameras set, I want the whole school to watch as I-"

Before Terry was finished, he was knocked aside by the cloaked Ryuko, who cut the binds on Mako and brought her to the back of the crowd. Terry got up and saw her standing there before he cracked his knuckles and moved towards her and tried to kick her side, but missed. That was when her Kamui outfit was revealed to him. He smirked and got ready for a fight before suddenly a blinding light flashed down on them.

Terry looked up and saw Satsuki, who said, "welcome back, Matoi."

"You owe me answers!" Matoi called out.

"Not while I have anything to say about it." Terry said, "slut."

"Hey! It's not my fault that this stupid thing made me look like a ho!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"Silence!" Satsuki stated, "Matoi, how about a deal. Defeat my Sergeant at Arms and I'll let this slide. If not, then your Kamui and your Scissor Blade will be confiscated, and I'll allow my sergeant to do as he pleases to you."

Ryuko smirked and said, "well let's get to it then."

"There's a catch though." Satsuki added and got everyone's attention, "you have to use sex to defeat your opponent."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

Terry snickered and said, "what's wrong slut, scared?"

"Hell no!" Ryuko said and raised her fist at him.

"If you don't want to then I understand, you doubt you can beat me." He said.

"Shut it! The only reason I'm not doing it is because I don't want a bunch of perverts watching me fuck some guy I don't even know!" Ryuko said.

"So you are scared? Scared you'll humiliate yourself. Well, I guess it can't be helped." He said and turned away.

"Such a shame, Matoi," Satsuki said, "I had high hopes for you. It seems that you continue to disappoint me."

Matoi growled at her before saying, "hold it right there!"

Terry turned back to her and said, "well? Changed your mind then?"

"I'll... I'll do it..." Ryuko said through clenched teeth.

High above, Satsuki smirked as she let Terry transform.

Terry yelled out "ELDRITCH REGALIA!" before transforming.

In seconds, he had an innumerable amount of mechanical tentacles, each one with their own purpose, with an exoskeleton that covered most of his body except for his groin area, which exposed his cock to the school. Ryuko tried to look away after seeing it before Satsuki gave them the signal to start. Terry sent his mechanical tentacles forwards towards Ryuko and knocked her onto the ground. He then lifted her up by her ankles and then her wrists as he made her face him. He then brought her closer to him and stroked his erection softly. He looked her over before flipping her around and seeing her burning gaze as she looked back at him with disdain but quickly changed that when he pushed his cock into her. She blushed as he pulled back her suspenders and let two more tentacles change their tips to begin milking her while two more penetrated her anus and pressed into her mouth. Each of his tentacles moved at his rough pace into her while the other two managed to start extracting the milk from her breasts. Meanwhile, he added two more to start spanking both her cheeks as he gripped her hips. Ryuko's face began to be overcome with pleasure as she tried to hold back and cover one of her eyes. Satsuki watched from above, feeling her fluids running down her thighs as she watched Ryuko getting pounded in every one of her holes at once. Terry began to move faster now, showing her no mercy as he suddenly forced his tentacles in deeper as well as replace the tentacles milking her with ones that would twist and pinch her nipples currently seeping breastmilk. The tentacles lashing at her ass began to spank her harder and faster now while leaving red marks where they hit. Soon he could feel her walls tighten as her eyes rolled back into her skull as she tried to regain her focus. Just as Terry had felt she had lost, he smirked and kept going before suddenly he felt something. Ryuko sent him onto his side and onto his back before turning around and riding him at a fast pace. His tentacles on her breasts fell off to the side while the other two continued to move into her. He felt his finish coming on and came deep inside her before she followed up a second after, signalling that he had lost the fight.

Satsuki walked away as Ryuko's kamui went back to normal schoolgirl clothes while his own were then torn apart, leaving him on the floor naked. He blacked out before he woke up in Satsuki's office and found himself tied to a chair with moonlight pouring in through the window. He then looked ahead and before him was Satsuki and the Elite 4, who were silhouetted behind their leader. Satsuki smiled at him, which sent shivers down his spine as he watched her stand up and approach him slowly.

"You're up." She said, "under normal circumstances I'd be displeased and have you sent back to No Star, but something's different about you. I'll let you stay a three star student and continue your duties as Sergeant at Arms, on one condition of course."

He gulped and asked, "y-yes, lady Satsuki?"

"You have to fuck all of us until sunrise." Kiryuin said as the Elite 4 stepped out, all of them nude.


	2. Heads Up!

DUE TO ISSUES WITH THE WEBSITE MY ACCOUNT THERE HAS BEEN DISABLED AND I WILL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO USE THE QUIZ! THIS ISSUE WILL LIKELY LAST THROUGH THE MONTH UNTIL I CAN PROBABLY RECREATE THE ACCOUNT!


End file.
